(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a humidity conditioner for humidity-conditioning a room by dehumidifying the room at a time of high humidity by absorbing moisture therefrom and condensing the moisture for passage through a moisture absorber and discharge outwardly of the room, and releasing moisture from the moisture absorber to the room at a dry time, and to a novel humidity-conditioning apparatus for a storeroom which utilizes the above humidity conditioner for humidity-conditioning the storeroom while effecting mildew-proofing and preventing dew drop formation.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
An example of a known, commercially available dehumidifying is disclosed in Japanase Patent Publication Kokai No. 55-159827. This dehumidifier has a large-scale construction comprising a filter formed of a corrugated asbestos sheet or the like impregnated with a hydroscopic filler, the filter being exposed to hot air flows thereby to collect high-humidity air.
Although the above dehumidifier has an excellent dehumidifying capability, it is not suited for use in a closet or a storeroom since air must be recirculated and the mechanical noise is produced.
Dehumidifying agents are also commercially available but they cannot be regenerated and therefore require the trouble of periodic replacements.
Further, the above dehumidifier has the disadvantage that it is incapable of effecting humidity conditioning by humidifying a room when the room becomes excessively dry.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Publication Kokai No. 60-103909 discloses a known example of storerooms having a dehumidifying function without using a rotational drive. This storeroom utilizes the Peltier effect but has the following disadvantages. The construction of this storeroom comprises peripheral walls and a door with a heat insulating treatment, and a thermoelectric cooler disposed at an upper position for dehumidifying the storeroom by utilizing the Peltier effect. Air is cooled through contact with a cooling member, thereby to form dew drops which flow down to be collected and discharged outwardly of the storeroom. Only a minor dehumidifying effect is produced during wintertime since there is a small difference between air temperature and cooling member temperature and since dew drops are formed on the cooling member. Consequently, dew drops are formed on the wall of the storeroom facing north. During summer, on the other hand, the storeroom produces a dehumidifying effect while in operation, but the temperature in the storeroom will fall when the storeroom is cooled with the dehumidifying function stopped. As a result, the relative humidity will increase to produce moist atmosphere since moisture is trapped due to the moisture-insulating layers.
Thus, the known storeroom could result in mildew formation and dampen articles stored therein, as distinct from a known wooden storeroom whose side plates themselves have a humidity-conditioning function.